


Happy Birthday Foxy?

by RavensCAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at first sight?, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: “No, Dean. Charlie’s cake. That’s it. No pies.” He whispers to himself.A deep chuckle has him turning to look at a tall handsome stranger. Dean’s drooling intensifies. He has dark messy hair and his eyes look like a beautiful calm sea right before a strong storm.He coughs, a blush staining his cheek, “Uhh, I’m trying to cut back a little.” He says, scratching the back of his head.“Cut back?” The stranger asks, eyeing him appreciatively, “I don’t think you need to cut back.”





	Happy Birthday Foxy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxymoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/gifts).



> So I whipped this up super quick for Foxy because it's her birthday. Happy Birthday!!! She also requested Meet Cute FLuFFFF. 
> 
> Also it got cheesy because I was eating cheese pizza at the time of writing this XD
> 
> ALSO Thank you to my beautiful Betaaa Jess --> [tumblr](https://ilovetodreamx.tumblr.com/)

Dean is instantly surrounded by warmth as he walks into the small, yet comfy, town bakery. It smells like home and his mom’s hugs. It is moments like these, that he really misses her. He shakes himself out of his trance and walks closer to the counter. 

There are pies lined up in the display and his mouth waters. 

“No, Dean. Charlie’s cake. That’s it. No pies.” He whispers to himself. 

A deep chuckle has him turning to look at a tall handsome stranger. Dean’s drooling intensifies. He has dark messy hair and his eyes look like a beautiful calm sea right before a strong storm. 

He coughs, a blush staining his cheek, “Uhh, I’m trying to cut back a little.” He says, scratching the back of his head. 

“Cut back?” The stranger asks, eyeing him appreciatively, “I don’t think you need to cut back.” 

“Yeah, well trying to get rid of this little pouch here.” Dean points to his stomach.

The stranger leans in, “I think it looks cute.” He says.

Dean’s face heats up again, “Of course you do, your own body is perfect.” 

Oh God, why the fuck did he just say that? 

That dark chuckle was back and Dean wanted to surround himself with it. 

“No, not perfect. It just goes to my thighs.” He says.

Dean’s gaze drops down to the stranger’s thighs and holy… Dean wanted to straddle those thick meaty thighs. 

The guy clears his throat and Dean’s eyes shoot back to his face, his own face flaming. Damn, this guy was going to make him a permanent shade of red. 

“Classic cake for uhh, Charlie?” The owner says interrupting their eye fucking. 

They both look towards the owner, both reaching for the cake. They pause looking at each other. 

“I think that’s my cake.” Dean says.

“No, I think that’s my cake.” The stranger responds.

“Well, let’s just open it and see.” Dean says. 

The stranger nods. They open the cake and are surprised when it is neither of their cakes. Instead inside it says ‘Happy Birthday Foxy!’.

Dean frowns and looks at the stranger, “Uh, yeah, not mine.”

“Not mine either.” 

Just then a frazzled looking girl with hair so dark it was almost black stumbles in. 

“Uh, hi! Yes, uhm. I’m Gem, here to pick up a cake for Foxy.” She says, huffing. 

“Yeah, it’s right here.” 

She walks further in and stops, looking at the two of them.

“You guys seem familiar.” 

Dean looks at the girl and then the stranger, shrugging. 

“Ever read the Supernatural series?” She asks as she pays for the cake. 

“No.” Dean says as the stranger shakes his head. 

Gem shrugs, “Well nice meeting you both.” She says as she leaves the bakery.

They look at each other in confusion. Well that was odd.

“Oh sorry, I had the wrong order. Uhm... Dean and Cas for Charlie’s cake.” 

They look at each other again. 

“Why did she send two of us to get her cake?” Dean asks.

“I don’t know.” Cas shrugs.

“Do you think it’s one of her schemes to set us up again?” Dean asks.

“Hmm, you think this one may be successful?” Cas asks, leaning into Dean.

A small smile plays at Dean’s lips, “Hmm, it might be.” Dean says, looking at Cas through his lashes. 

Cas grins at him, “In that case,” He turns towards the baker. “Could you add two apple pies to that please.” He says. 

“Of course I can.” The baker says smiling at them. He hands them a bag. “Consider these on me. I hope you have a successful relationship.” He says.

Dean beams at him, “Thank you.” 

*

Turns out, it’s plenty successful and years later, they go back to the small bakery where they first met and order their wedding cake there. Also, surprisingly enough, the owner remembers them and once again the cake is on him as a ‘wedding present’. 

Of course none of this would have been possible without Charlie’s help and of course she is the one to officiate their wedding. 

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT FOXY. I LOVE YOU!!!!
> 
> Foxy --> [tumblr](https://foxymoley.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Gem aka me --> [tumblr](https://ravenscat-tumbler.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Happy Birthday Foxy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432534) by [foxymoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley)




End file.
